


<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-3 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-3 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

只怕再也沒有像崔維斯這樣不知好歹的奴隸了。賽特不怒反笑了起來，就著把人壓在冰涼地板上的姿勢，伸手順著對方緊繃汗濕的側腰，一路向上撫摸揉捏富有彈性的肌肉線條，來到胸前的時候刻意的停留了好一會，並且用對待一個女人似的搓揉擠壓著那裡飽滿的肌肉，崔維斯臉色一赧他扭動著想掙脫，賽特雖然只控制了他的一隻手，但自由的那隻手並不是崔維斯的慣用手，他雖然用上了力氣卻只能軟軟的扒拉著賽特的手腕而不能移動分毫，「我只想要操你…把你操的又濕、又軟…肚子裡裝滿我的東西…」賽特壓低了上身額頭貼在崔維斯的額頭上，說話的語氣很輕柔，卻也是滿滿的色氣。

「你！」匕首就被扔在不遠的地方，但崔維斯再也沒有機會碰到它，他驚喘了一聲原來他的兩邊胸肉都被賽特的兩隻大手抓住，並且好像它們是女人的乳房那樣帶著情色意味的揉搓擠壓著，崔維斯眼睜睜的看著自己的兩顆乳頭被男人的手指碾壓玩弄，賽特甚至還將它們輪流的吸進嘴裡用牙齒輕咬，或是用上靈活的舌頭撫弄舔舐，這太超出崔維斯的感官承受能力了，上一次的性愛餘韻還沒有完全從他身上消失，他的兩條腿被凌亂的長袍糾纏住壓在賽特的膝蓋下，這讓他沒有辦法提起膝蓋來攻擊賽特，而他的胸部被揉的又疼又敏感，肌肉被搓成了任何賽特想要的形狀，就像個女人一樣。

崔維斯以為只是裝飾的地方，被賽特的雙手揉搓的好像那是什麼棉花糖一樣，雖然不能像女人一樣豐滿柔軟，但也手感上佳彈性十足，而且他本來算是淺色的乳頭部份，因為唇舌跟牙齒的挑逗吸吮啃咬，已經漸漸的充血腫脹了起來，賽特的唾液讓那兩個翹挺起來的乳頭，閃亮的就像兩顆裝在崔維斯胸前的紅寶石，輕輕的朝上面吹口氣都能引起崔維斯劇烈的反應，讓他拱起背部把自己的胸部更多的往賽特面前送去，崔維斯的反應很大程度的鼓舞了賽特，而那雙白皙修長的不像軍人的手一直軟軟的搭在賽特的小臂上，晶瑩的汗水裝飾著身下這具鍛鍊精良的肉體，蒸散出想讓人狠狠蹂躪的荷爾蒙氣息。

「賽…賽特…不要咬…不…唔嗯…」只是被吸咬乳頭而已就覺得下體硬的能出水，崔維斯彷彿要哭出來般的低聲哀求著賽特別再碰他的胸部，賽特抬起臉來迎向淚眼朦朧的崔維斯，那雙藍眼睛裡波光瀲灩柔軟情動，但崔維斯是個能在慾望裡找到空檔捅他一刀的男人，不會輕易相信他的賽特沒有理會對方的輕柔軟語，他鬆開那兩團被他抓的滿是指印的胸肉，他將崔維斯的雙手都壓在對方的腰後，空下來的另一手則滑上崔維斯的後頸，粗糙的指尖觸摸到那個他留下的牙印，然後手指往上施力抓住對方後腦勺柔軟汗濕的金髮，「你真是個危險的蕩婦。」賽特貼在崔維斯金色的鬢髮上，笑的慾望深沉而且沙啞。

那件華麗的長袍終究報廢在賽特的蠻力之下，崔維斯真正意義上軟綿綿的躺在冰涼的地面，雙手被破碎的布料糾纏著緊縛在後腰上，傷痕累累的身體一絲不掛的敞開在賽特那雙被慾望浸染到接近全黑的綠眼睛之下，他的膝蓋被拉開到極限，所有最私密的部位被一覽無遺，崔維斯沒有心力去感到羞恥，他的陰莖被掌握在另一個男人的手裡並不溫柔的搓揉著，但是帶著疼痛的刺激讓他覺得慾望被放大了幾倍，已經習慣了被侵犯的後穴則貪婪的吞吃著三根手指，水霧在他眼框裡匯流成河，涓涓細流般的滑下眼尾，雙眼裡映著一汪清池的晴空，就像賽特沙漠般的靈魂裡，唯一的青蔥綠洲。

兩手抓住崔維斯的胯骨向自己拖來，賽特沒有給他任何心理準備就直接頂了進去，崔維斯叫了一聲敏感的繃緊了後仰的頸子跟腳趾，賽特的尺寸永遠都能讓他感到驚訝，崔維斯被頂的有些難受，但當那根大傢伙開始在他體內進出的時候，粗大的頭部一次次劃過敏感處頂開最深的皺摺時，都會帶給他無法抵抗的劇烈到像要撕裂靈魂般的疼痛與快感，光裸的背部在地上滑動磨擦的像要生出火來，然後他在恍惚之間被人整個抱在懷裡，敏感的乳頭被對方胸前的毛髮蹭過引起顫慄的快感直衝下體，繃直的頸部皮膚毫無防備的任人啃咬舔舐，留下一個個曖昧的吻痕，崔維斯握緊了被壓在身後的兩隻手。

他只剩這一點點的尊嚴了…崔維斯紅著眼框忍受著一波波襲來的痛感與快感，賽特的雙手緊緊的將他圈在懷裡，他能感覺到來自賽特的厚實胸膛裡傳來的劇烈心跳聲，崔維斯閉起眼睛數著對方的心跳聲，他能感覺到那個聲音正漸漸的與他左肩上那個圖騰的鼓動感合而為一，然後一個兇猛的衝撞之後崔維斯感到一陣幾乎要燙傷他的熱流噴灑在他的肚子裡，他睜開晴空般的藍眼，對上了變色寶石般澄澈的綠眼睛，「這下子，你就跑不掉了，而且，我能把你灌的滿滿的…」抓住金髮的那隻手使上了勁的向後扯，崔維斯低哼一聲張開了嘴發出了細弱的呻吟，賽特看準了時機低頭堵住那張他妄想很久的薄唇。

這是他們之間的第一個親吻，舌頭交纏唇齒互抵誰也不讓誰，沒有人願意在這場角力中率先低頭，即使崔維斯是為男人雙腿張開的那個，但他不會向賽特屈服，就像他一開始的預告，賽特留不住他，沒有人能留住他，崔維斯一直都不覺得自己屬於這個世界，他是個從來就沒人在乎的不知名的雜種...那些人，至少曾經是他家人的那些人是這麼叫他的…刺痛讓賽特主動鬆開了嘴巴，金色的血絲刺眼的掛在他的嘴角，他抬手抹了下然後笑了，看樣子，這個漂亮的獵物還是能好好的娛樂他好一陣子，看著那像極了豺狼的笑容，崔維斯突然有點無法直視的感覺，他悄悄的垂下了睫毛沒有搭話。


End file.
